


Del otro lado

by AmiMaMona



Category: Bonnie & Clyde - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMaMona/pseuds/AmiMaMona
Summary: Bonnie Parker y Clyde Barrow aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana del 23 de mayo de 1934.





	Del otro lado

Detrás del auto, sentados en el polvo y acorralados por la policía, estaba de más siquiera pensar que no había salida. No tenían armas a mano, maldita sea, pero claro, no podía ser de otro modo; a ella no le gustaban las armas, ni participar realmente de los atracos, simplemente estaba ahí como el preciado tesoro que no podía estar fuera de su vista y, por ende, casi nunca faltaba en el auto, por capricho de él. Tal vez por eso el temblor de las manos de Bonnie lo hacía sentir como la mierda.

En momentos como ese, no tan extremos, este era el primero, Clyde deseaba nunca haber conocido a Bonnie porque sabía que si supiera de su existencia, fuera en la vida que fuera, no se detendría hasta conseguir su número y, tarde o temprano, se encontrarían en la misma situación. Porque Clyde llevaba esto en la sangre y tatuado en la vida.

En momentos como ese, aunque era el primero que lograba hacerla temblar, Bonnie agradecía ser ella quien sostuviera la mano de Clyde y no otra persona. Por otro lado, puede que lamentara un poco no haberle insistido más para hacer algo distinto ese día, como una gasolinera en vez del jodido banco. No es que realmente amara la idea o lo llevara dentro como Clyde, pero sus ojos brillantes la dejaban boba y su sonrisa de niño pequeño la hacían la mujer más poderosa e irracional del mundo. Dejarse llevar era fácil.

Clyde se preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que era una trampa. Más que eso, se suponía que estaba escapando, maldición, por más amigo que fuera el padre de Henry no debería haber detenido el auto. Por suerte sus sentidos están super desarrollados y conoce el sonido de un arma mejor que a sí mismo. Por suerte sus reflejos son rápidos y Bonnie había bajado para tomar aire, porque pudieron cubrirse con el auto, no es que fuera mucho pero si tuvieran todos los cañones de frente, Bonnie habría llorado, y él lo sabía aunque ella tratara de negarlo.

No entendía bien la presión en su pecho pero sabía que su mente estaba serena, tenía a Clyde al lado, sus dedos entrelazados y reconocía esa mirada de preocupación, culpa y ligera sombra de miedo que ponía cada vez que se sentía responsable de ponerla en peligro. No lo iba a negar, estaba secretamente complacida cada vez que la veía pero al mismo tiempo odiaba que se sintiera culpable; ella estaba ahí por voluntad propia, le pesara a quien le pesara. En momentos así, recordaba a la pequeña Marie, "¿Seguirás a mi hermano sin importar donde? Te matarán algún día ¿sabes?" Encantadora como siempre, recordó. Sólo pudo sonreírle sinceramente mientras sentía sus mejillas arder y desviaba la mirada tratando de salir de tema. "Eres una tonta".

Sí, Marie, soy una tonta.

—Les daremos una última oportunidad. Si se entregan voluntariamente no dispararemos —la respuesta le llegó al oficial en forma de estridentes carcajadas—. No les queda más que esto aquí o pudrirse en la cárcel. Son buscados a nivel nacional y tenemos órdenes de disparar. Ya deberían estar muertos.

En realidad, a Clyde le valía una mierda lo que dijeran, él ya lo sabía. Era una leyenda ahora y eso nadie se lo quitaría, sabía que terminaría como una con o sin amenazas estúpidas. Pero siempre que imaginó este momento, era sólo. Lo reconocerían en algún lugar, harían lo suyo y todos los Estados se enterarían de su muerte por los diarios. Bonnie también lo haría, y lloraría, y se enojaría, y lo odiaría y luego lloraría más. Pero en algún momento se detendría, lo pensaría y seguiría con su vida, finalmente lejos de esta que él le ofrecía, conocería a alguien socialmente aceptable y formaría un hogar. Lastimosamente, la pequeña réplica de Bonnie que siempre soñó tendría sus ojos sería la realidad de alguien más. Pero estaba bien si todo tomaba un buen rumbo.

—¡Salgan con las manos en alto! -esta vez, fue una piedra de tamaño considerable la que respondió, e impactó contra el vidrio de una de las patrullas—. Suficiente... ¡Fuego!

Sólo pudieron tomarse más fuerte de las manos y dejar espacio en el cuello de Clyde para que Bonnie se acurrucara.

—Bonnie, yo...

—Nos vemos del otro lado, señor Barrow, asegúrese de encontrarme —y sonrió, de esa manera que sabía que no le dejaba opción.

—Sí... por su puesto, señora Parker.

Dos tiros hicieron estallar las ventanas delanteras.

**Author's Note:**

> El profe de literatura dijo "hagan un cuento de no más de una hoja" y yo, diligente like always :v, hice esta cosa (que ahora, dos años después, digo, nena, esto no es un cuento).  
> Bonnie y Clyde fueron un tema muy random que me llegó como a las cuatro de la mañana y me hizo agarrar el cuaderno de desvaríos.  
> Besos a todos y espero que nos leamos pronto :3  
> Ami <3


End file.
